


The Intervention

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Porn, Slut Shaming, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a treat for Freshbrains for the Once Upon A Time Femslash Exchange Winter 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Regina sat on a stool with her back to the bar. She had a drink in her hand. Like just about everyone else in The Rabbit Hole her attention was entirely on Ruby.

Ruby was in the middle of the dance floor, shaking her thing and dirty dancing with any guy or girl who came close enough. Bumping and grinding. Plenty wanted to, but no one touched Ruby. No one tried to make any advance beyond dancing near and hoping to be next to get Ruby's sexy attention. No one acted on their wanton desires because everyone knew that Ruby was Regina's

Around Ruby's neck was a black leather collar. Diamanté lettering on the collar glinted in the light and spelled out the name 'Regina'.

Regina finished her drink and turned herself around to the bar. The bartender raised his eyebrows and she nodded. He quickly started mixing her another gin and tonic. She was relaxed and happy.

At a table across on the other side of the Rabbit Hole were Emma, Snow and Charming, and they were looking at Ruby too. Their gaze was not of lust or disgust. Instead they were worried and pitying.

When Regina turned back to watch Ruby again she gave the goody-goody table a glance. She smiled and gave them a wave, which they pretended they hadn't seen.

Regina had picked out, and helped put on, the outfit Ruby was wearing. Her black knee-high boots were not the most practical for dancing in, but that wasn't hindering her in the slightest.

The song changed, a bouncy upbeat track by some pop-princess or another. Ruby's dancing changed to match the new rhythm. Every so often Ruby would look at Regina, making sure she wasn't in any way displeased with what she was doing.

As she bounced and gyrated Ruby's ruffled mid-thigh length black skirt swished and flapped, giving flashes of the tiny red morsel of lace that she was wearing as underwear. She was wearing a tight red corset, detailed with an intricate black lace howling-wolf design. The corset pushed her boobs up and many watching would have sworn that there had to be sorcery involved in keeping them contained. The truth was there was no magic, just excellent fitting. Her tits jiggled alluringly as she danced, drawing admiring, wanting and ogling.

Ruby looked over at her. Regina kept her expression blank. Ruby kept dancing.

"She's quite the girl," Mr Gold said as he sat on the stool next to Regina.

"Yes she is," Regina said without taking her eyes off Ruby, who was shaking her ass at couple of the guys.

Gold asked the barman for a glass of the most expensive scotch they had, straight up. "I think everyone in here would like to have her," Gold commented. "Obvious exceptions aside," he nodded in the direction of Snow, Charming and Emma.

"What about you?" Regina finally took her eyes from Ruby to regard him. "Would you like to have her?"

"Is that an offer?"

Regina smiled. "No. Just a question."

Gold took a sip of his scotch. He closed his eyes and savored the smoky flavor before swallowing. "There is little sense in desiring that which cannot be attained. I could have her," Gold spoke confidently, "but the price I think would be too high.

Regina just smiled and lifted her glass to her lips.

The song finished and Ruby looked over again and Regina waved for her to come over. Ruby, quickly but not rushing (Regina had been very clear about how she wanted Ruby to approach her), crossed the space and stopped in front of her queen. Her dancing companions and other onlookers were disappointed.

Ruby stood with her hands clasped behind her back and her eyes looking down at the floor. She was breathing quicker than normal and her skin had a thin sheet of sweat from her exertions.

Mr Gold took a rather obvious perv at Ruby's breasts in the tight corset.

"Ruby if I asked you to suck Mr Gold's cock, right here, right now, would you?"

"Yes majesty." Ruby replied. Regina was proud that she didn't hesitate in the slightest before responding.

"Would you let him fuck your pretty mouth?" Regina asked.

"Yes majesty."

Gold shifted on his stool and took another swallow of his scotch.

"Would you let him," Regina watched Gold's face, "come in your mouth?"

"Yes majesty."

"Would you swallow every drop?"

"Yes majesty."

"I think you're right though," Regina said to the flustered Gold. "The price would be completely beyond you."

Gold looked between Regina and Ruby, then he finished his drink. "I think I'll bet the two of you goodnight."

"Goodnight," Regina smirked.

"Goodnight Mr Gold," Ruby said.

"Good girl," Regina said once Gold was out of earshot. "Drink?"

"Yes please majesty."

"You may look up, stand easy and relax," she said.

"Thank you majesty," said Ruby and looked up. Her posture changing to relaxed.

They sat at the bar, like any other couple. They had cocktails and chatted, sharing private jokes and smiles.

Over at their table Emma whispered to Snow, who looked over at Regina and Ruby and scowled.

***

They returned to Regina's house. Regina closed and locked the door behind them.

Ruby bowed her head while Regina unhooked the leash attached to her collar. She hung it up on a hook on the wall beside the door.

"Does it turn you on being desired by so many?" Regina asked as she slipped off her shoes. Her toes were painted violet, a job Ruby had done very neatly before they went out.

"Yes majesty."

"I do enjoy showing you off knowing that I get to have you. I get to take you," Regina stroked Ruby's cheek with the back of her hand. Ruby nuzzled in to the touch.

"I like showing off for you. I like teasing them."

"A wicked tease is exactly what you were tonight," Regina nodded. "Would you have really sucked Mr Gold's cock right there in front of everyone if I had told you to?"

"Yes majesty."

"Would you have enjoyed it?"

"I don't think so majesty."

"No," Regina laughed, "I don't think you would have." She leaned in and gave Ruby an almost maternal kiss on the forehead. "You were a very good girl tonight."

"I try to be majesty."

"Good girls get rewarded," Regina put both of her hands on Ruby's shoulders and gently pushed her back until she was against the front door. Regina pressed herself up against Ruby. "Would you like a reward?" Their lips were almost touching.

"Yes majesty."

"Of course you would, slut." Her right hand ran down the front of Ruby's skirt and beyond. She reversed direction, fingertips stroking up the front of Ruby's thigh. "Who's slut are you?"

"Yours majesty," Ruby's breath was quickening. She could feel Regina's breath on her face. Their eyes were locked. Ruby resisted blinking.

"Say it."

"I'm your slut majesty."

"Are you a wet slut?" Regina's fingers stopped short of Ruby's underwear. 

"Yes majesty," Ruby said. She blinked. She couldn't help it.

Regina traced the edge of Ruby's underwear with the tip of her middle finger. "You look so sexy. Half the guys from the Rabbit Hole will be thinking of you when they're fucking their wives or girlfriends tonight."

"Just half majesty?"

Regina laughed, she hooked her finger under the fabric of Ruby's underwear. She pulled down, stretching the fabric then let it snap back into place. Ruby let out a soft 'mmm' sound. "Keep your hands against the door," Regina commanded. "If you take them off you forfeit your reward. Understood?"

Ruby out her palms flat on the door. "I understand majesty."

Regina put her left forearm across Ruby's chest, pressing her firmly against the door. The fingers of her other hand gently stroked the skin between the edge of Ruby's panties and her inner thigh. She was on no hurry, and she was happy to let Ruby's anticipation build.

Ruby kept her palms on the door. Just one and three quarter inches of wood and paint between her and the outside. Ruby felt a brief rebellious urge to kiss Regina, her lips were so inviting and right there. But she wasn't going to sacrifice her reward for one short kiss. She was patient, Regina had taught her the value of waiting.

Regina moved her hand under Ruby's skirt and put her hand flat on the crotch of Ruby's panties. "Legs apart," she said. Ruby did as told. Regina used the heal of her hand to apply some pressure. She rocked her hand back and forth, she could feel the moisture through the underwear. "You are wet my little whore."

"Yes majesty."

Regina called Ruby names like slut, whore and bitch, not just out of cruelty or dominance, but because Ruby liked it. It turned her on to be called names and talked dirty to.

She rubbed Ruby's cunt harder through the fabric. Ruby licked her lips, her pupils were dilated. There was an unmistakable sexual hunger in her eyes. Regina withdrew her hand and raised it. She turned her head and licked her palm and her index and middle fingers. Regina kissed Ruby on the nose and her hand went down between her legs.

Regina pushed the panties aside. One by one she grazed each finger over the lips of Ruby's pussy. She did it again, taking care to explore all around her labia. She teased. She could feel Ruby getting wetter and wetter. Regina leaned forward, her lips at Ruby's left ear.

"You're soaking you fucking slut," Regina said in a quiet whisper. "You'd probably let anyone dip their stick."

Ruby shook her head. "It's all for you majesty."

"You wouldn't rather have Gold bend you over, lift up that skirt and pound your pussy raw?" Regina let her finger brush over Ruby's clit just once.

"No majesty," Ruby gasped.

"Why not?" Regina's hand was centered over Ruby's heat, her middle and ring ringer running quickly back and forth either side of her slit.

"Because I'm yours majesty. I want to be yours." Ruby was almost at the point of begging Regina to stop teasing. Her palms against the door were sweating. Her need was a demanding knot in her core that was coiling tighter and tighter.

"You are mine," Regina said and quickened the pace of her strokes. "I am yours." As she said _yours_ her middle and ring finger came together and with a smooth jab slid into Ruby's pussy.

Ruby moaned, her hands left the door except for the tips of her middle fingers. She quickly flatted them against the door again, hoping Regina hadn't seen the near slip-up.

Regina pushed her fingers all the way in. She held them, still surrounded by heat and wet. Regina kissed just below Ruby's ear. "You are mine," she repeated. "And I am yours." It was how they worked. They gave each other what they needed. Ruby needed to serve. Regina needed to be a queen.

"I love you majesty," Ruby said.

"I love you too," Regina said. She eased her fingers back and then drove them deep inside Ruby again. "I love my beautiful bitch." She curled and slowly twisted her fingers. "My slut. My whore. My wanton tramp." Regina slid her fingers almost all the way out, pausing with just the very ends inside. "Tell me."

"I'm your slut majesty," Ruby said.

"And you're so very good at it," Regina said and pushed her fingers in again. With a firm, measured rhythm Regina fucked her with her fingers. She got faster, harder. Ruby whimpered and moaned. Regina nuzzled in to Ruby's neck, kissing and sucking gently. She curled her fingers as she thrust them in and Ruby moaned louder.

Regina eased her fingers completely out, her middle finger gliding along Ruby's arousal slick slit to find her clit.

"Oh yes yes," Ruby's words came in a breathy moan. Regina rapidly rubbed Ruby's clit in a focused side to side motion.

Ruby almost took her hands off the door again. She pushed them both as hard as she could against it. No fucking way she was going to let this stop now.

Regina kept up the fast pace, her voice low and husky as she called Ruby all kinds of creatively dirty things.

With her eyes closed and her legs feeling like they were degenerating into jelly, Ruby was getting oh so close.

"Come for me, come for me," Regina said.

Ruby let out a high-pitched whimper.

"Thank you, thank you majesty," she panted once she regained enough of her mind to speak.

Regina stepped back and held up her wet hand to Ruby's mouth. Ruby eagerly licked and sucked her juices.

Once satisfied Regina turned and started up the stairs. "Come," she commanded. "I want you to fuck me with your tongue."

"Yes majesty," Ruby grinned and followed Regina.

***

The next morning Ruby arrived at the diner bright and early. It was Saturday. Like every other Saturday since they had gotten together Regina had sent Ruby to fetch bagels and coffee.

Ruby was dressed in indecently small and tight denim shorts and a top that showed off her midriff and cleavage. Her red lace bra was on show for all to see, and on her feet were black fuck-me heels. She had thick black eyeliner and bright red lipstick on.

"What's this?" she frowned.

The row of tables between the counter and the booths had all been pushed to the back of the diner. There was a single chair right in the middle of the space. Standing at the counter were Snow and Charming, behind it was a very anxious looking Granny.

Ruby heard movement behind her, she turned to see Emma turn the sign around to 'closed' and lock the door. Emma turned, a serious expression on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest like she was standing guard.

Ruby whirled around, glaring at her grandmother. "What the fuck is this?"

"Language young lady!" Granny waggled her finger at Ruby.

"Could you sit Ruby?" Charming gestured at the lone chair. The hot seat.

"Please," Snow said.

Ruby kept her eyes on Granny. "What, the fuck, is this?"

"Ruby," Emma said from behind her. "Please, we just want to talk."

"Talk about what?" Ruby asked, she was still looking right at Granny. She knew that whatever this was she was behind it. She felt it in her heart. Disappointment.

"Just...sit," Granny said firmly. "Please Ruby," she added, something like guilt flashed across her features.

"Whatever," Ruby sighed. "This better not take long, I need to get back to Regina." The others all exchanged looks, confirming Ruby's suspicion that all of this was about her relationship with Regina. She sat, the chair was facing the door. Granny, Emma, Snow and Charming arranged themselves in a loose semi-circle. Ruby put one leg over the other and crossed her arms under her breasts, making her cleavage even more pronounced.

Granny," Snow said and gave the old woman an encouraging nod.

"Ruby we need to talk about you," she began, "and Regina."

"What about us?" Ruby's tone and posture was all determined defiance.

"It's not healthy, it's not natural, look at you."

"Look at me what?"

"Your dressed like a, like a..." Granny couldn't bring herself to say what she thought her granddaughter looked like.

"Like what Granny? Say what you have to say."

"She means you look like a slut," Snow said.

"And?" Ruby pouted.

"I think slut about covers it," Emma said.

"So what if I do?"

"You can't keep parading around like this," Granny insisted. "You can't keep letting everyone see you," she waved at Ruby, "like that."

"I dress how I want to dress," Ruby said. "I always have."

"You dress how she wants you to dress," said Snow. Beside her Charming looked uncomfortable. Ruby wondered if maybe he was really on her side in all this but stuck with the duty of supporting his wife.

"I do," Ruby agreed. "I want to wear whatever Regina tells me to."

"Don't you see how messed up that is?" Emma looked uncomfortable too, like this was really not something she wanted to be involved in, but she too felt some sense of duty, of right.

"What's messed up about it?"

"You act like her slave!" Granny lamented.

"Sure," Ruby nodded. "She's my queen. I know it's not like everyone else, but it makes me happy."

"She's no one's queen. Not any more," Snow was fierce, she spat out her words like they tasted as sour as they sounded.

Ruby rolled her eyes. She knew there was absolutely nothing she could say or do. The four of them were ganging up on her. They had decided and judged her. Whispering and disapproving they had discussed and given their verdict on her. It hurt, it made her mad. "She's my queen."

Charming and Emma shared a look. This was going as spectacularly as they had expected.

"Oh for goodness sake! Ruby, enough! Enough of this nonsense, come home. I don't know what kind of spell she's put on you but it's wrong, and sick," Granny huffed, exasperated and frustrated and scrunching up a dish towel in her hands.

"Wrong and sick?" Ruby gritted her teeth. She forced herself to bite her tongue. She was on the verge of saying something she would regret. Thankfully Regina had taught her a lot about controlling herself.

"Yes. Wrong and sick, she's got you all confused. Acting..."

"Like a slut," Ruby interrupted.

Undeterred Granny continued. "Behaving..."

"Like a whore."

"Stop saying things like that!" Granny pleaded. "She'd made you..."

"Her bitch," Ruby said.

"Ruby! Please!" Tears filled Granny's eyes. "Regina is poison."

"I love her."

"What?!" Granny, Snow and Emma exclaimed simultaneously. Charming just raised his eyebrows in surprise, then nodded, as if things suddenly made sense.

"I'm in love with her."

Granny shook her head. Denial. "You can't be, you can't love someone who treats you like that, who makes you..."

"Act like a hussy?"

"Ruby!"

Ruby stood. "Granny. I love Regina. Accept it." She clenched her hands into fists. She felt so angry that Granny and the others felt that they could just interfere in her life like this.

"No I will not accept it, she is evil and..."

"What the hell gives you the right? What gives any of you the right?" Ruby looked at each of them. "I have never been happier than I am with her. Never. She takes care of me, she gives me what I need. Accept it," a tear slipped down her cheek, "or get the fuck out of my life."

Ruby hurried to the door. Granny started crying. Snow reached for Charming's hand.

"Ruby," Emma said.

"Look after Granny," Ruby said. She unlocked the door and left the diner.

Snow wrapped her arms around Granny.

"That was a bad idea," Emma said to her father.

He nodded. "And then some."

***

Regina wasn't happy.

There was no way Ruby should have been gone this long.

When she heard the door open she stormed from the living room. She was about to demand an explanation when she saw Ruby's tears. "What happened?" 

Ruby told her. They sat on the couch and Ruby told her every detail of the intervention. She told her how horrible it had been and how horrible she felt for what she had to her only family.

"I love you Ruby," Regina assured her, arm around her. "We'll get you through this. I promise."

"Thank you," Ruby sniffled.

For a while they just held each other. Then Ruby spoke again. "Majesty?"

"Yes?"

"Will you, will you spank me? I really need it right now."

Regina leaned in a pressed her lips to Ruby's, a warming loving kiss. "Absolutely," Regina sat up straight and patted her thigh.

Ruby wiped her eyes and put herself across Regina's lap. Regina pulled down Ruby's shorts. She wasn't wearing panties, just as Regina had ordered before Ruby had left to go to the diner.

Regina spanked her. Ruby cried out.

As long as she was with Regina Ruby felt that in the end everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Once Upon A Time Femslash Exchange: <http://ouat-ff-xchange.livejournal.com> and <http://ouat-ff-xchange.tumblr.com/>


End file.
